


Impossible Things

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, F/F, Time Babies, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz are just minding their own business one day when a very pregnant future Yaz runs into the TARDIS. There is an evil life stealing monster pursuing her and she's about to give birth.





	Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was about time I got back to the whole Pleiades Time babies plotline from two fics ago.

The Doctor was used to weird, bizzare and downright impossible things. She ran around space and time in a big blue box and often had adventures with her future and past selves. She had changed her face and form so many times that coming back with breasts haven't even fazed her. While the universe often managed to still amaze and sometimes astound her, it was a very rare occurrence that anything actually surprised her.

Her heavily pregnant mate suddenly rushing in the front door of the TARDIS and screaming, “Go! Go! Go! Hurry before the chronovore gets me!” came as something of a surprise, especially as her very much not pregnant mate was standing on the other side of the room at the time.

For once in her life the Doctor had absolutely nothing to say. She just stood there, hand still on the consul. It occurred to her that she was probably looking at a future version of Yaz. That would be the most logical explanation for why the pregnant Yaz looked to be about a decade older than her Yaz.

Her Yaz was as stunned as the Doctor and was staring at herself as if she’d seen a ghost.

Future/pregnant Yaz finally noticed herself. “Oh fuck, this isn’t the right TARDIS.”

The something very heavy slammed into the door and the entire ship rocked. Future Yaz kept her feet with the practice of a woman who had lost her center of balance some months past. “That doesn’t matter now. Doctor. There is an evil monkey demon with glowing red eyes trying to burst through that door and steal our daughters’ life forces before they are born. Get us out of here!”

“Right.” The Doctor sprang into motion, tugging levels and whacking buttons. The TARDIS wheezed itself away from whatever had been trying to tear the door off.

Future Yaz began to waver on her feet. The Doctor and Yaz rushed forward to support her before she fell. The moment she laid hands on her, the Doctor caught her scent, there was no mistaking it, lavender and honey and something new and different like fresh dew on grass.

It was that moment that Ryan and Graham finally entered the control room. Ryan was hauling two picnic baskets and and Graham had a blanket folded under his arm. To both of their credits they took the sight before them in stride.

“No picnic then I’m guessing,” said Graham.

Future Yaz’s face was briefly registered surprise and then sadness when she saw Graham but  she bit back the first thing that came to her lips. Instead she said, ““No, afraid not.” said future Yaz.

Ryan considered the situation carefully before holding up the basket. “Um, are you hungry?”

Future Yaz more or less exploded. “No I’m not hungry. There is a monster trying to eat my babies and I’ve just run into the wrong time stream. Now someone help me get to the damn couch in the TV room so I can figure out what to do.”

They got her to the TV room and the giant purple couch. She sunk onto it gladly. “Wow I forgot how comfy thing thing was when it was new. It-” She was cut off by a sudden wince of pain.

 

The Doctor worriedly knelt down beside her, “Are you alright? Do you need anything. Is the baby alright?”

“Babies, not baby. I’m carrying twins,” said Yaz. “And we’re fine, it is just early contractions but you can check on them yourself if you want with that weird psychic thing you do when you touch my stomach, at least your future self knows how to do that.”

The Doctor nodded quickly and pushed up Yaz’s shirt to press a hand against her bare stomach. Instantly her hand and Yaz’s stomach began to glow with a soft golden light.

“Oh you beauties,” the Doctor murmurmered, her eyes as bright as the glow, “you wonderful, perfact, brilliant things.” She raised her gaze to Yaz. “They are ready to be born but they know you are in danger so they are waiting.”

“Wait, you speak baby?” asked Ryan in considerably amazement.

“Don’t be silly, the unborn don’t speak they just feel. I do speak baby, it is just a very different language.”

Then the lights flickered and the ship rocked violently enough to nearly knock everyone standing off their feet.

“Shit, the chronovore must have grabbed onto the outside of the ship.”

The Doctor paled, “we’re in the middle of a time vortex, nothing should be able to cling to the ship...although, actually now that I think about it I suppose it’s possible. Captain Jack did that once.”

Future Yaz tried to stand and found it an impossible endeavor with how deep the couch cushions were, “We’ve got to destroy this thing. It’s already hunted me across three different time periods and six galaxies.”

“I’ve heard of a lot of things in my time, but not a chronovore,” admitted the Doctor.

“Your future self hadn’t heard of it either. We didn’t even realize anything was wrong when I started to have accidents, after all can’t see my bloody feet. I tripped on the steps in the TARDIS and then I slipped the shower. We started to realize something was wrong when you had to stop me from pouring water from the tea kettle over my hand.

“It took a while, but we found a priestess in the healing temple of Gova who could tell us what was happening. She’d seen it a few times before. A chronovore had chosen me as it’s prey. It’s an ancient monster, a bit like the weeping angels you sometimes talk about but so much worse. It causes its victims to become so careless they have an accident and die before their time and then feeds on the energy of the life they would have lived. It was drawn to me and my unborn timelord babies like a moth to a flame.”

“What did the priestess tell you to do?” asked the Doctor.

“She said I should put my affairs in order and accept my fate.”

“So I’m guessing we ran.”

“Of course, it’s what we always do.” For all her fear and exhaustion, future Yaz still managed a half smile. Not future Yaz had absolutely no idea how she felt about the intense look that passed between her older self and her mate.

“Did I have a plan for killing this thing?” asked the Doctor.

“Lure it close to a supernova with a false energy beacon and push it in.”

A loud wrenching sound rocked through the TARDIS. All kinds of alarms began to go off.

The Doctor sprang to her feet. “Ryan, Graham with me. Yaz, stay and protect yourself. This thing can’t kill you if it wants to eat your future self and children.” She already had her sonic out and was heading for the door.

“Doctor!” yelled future Yaz, “Don’t try and fight it, it will find a way to turn that against you. You nearly zapped me with your sonic last time you tried to stun it. We have to trick this thing.”

“Gotcha,” and then she and the others were off down the hall.

Yaz was left along with herself. Future Yaz winced as another contraction came over her.

“Shit!” she didn’t try to hide that it hurt, gasping with her lips drawn back from her teeth.

Present Yaz hurried to her side. “What can I do?”

“Nothing, just don’t let me off this couch. As long as I don’t do anything stupid it can’t hurt me. Chronovores can’t actually touch their victims.”

“Okay,” Yaz sat awkwardly beside her. It was not the strangest moment of her life, but it was close. At last she said, “So twins, were they, um, on purpose?”

“Very much so. It took a long time to conceive them.”

“Seriously? With the Doctor? She made her other daughters through one night stands.”

Future Yaz frowned. “That’s what I figured. The Doctor tried to warn me that it might not happen right away but I really did expect to just get pregnant when I took out my IUD and saw the Doctor through a rut. The whole being two different species with very different fertility cycles proved to be a challenge though. Somehow my ovulation and the Doctors ruts never lined up naturally. We started inducing her ruts once a month when I was fertile, it was fun at first and then it got really exhausting, especially for her. Going into rut that often can be really physically and mentally taxing for an alpha, even a Time Lady.”

She looked down at her stomach. “This actually happened after we decided to take a break from trying for a bit. When her normal rut cycle, resumed we had sex just for fun and that time it worked.”

“That sounds about right,” said present Yaz. Then she frowned, “wait, should you have told me all that? Won’t it effect things?”

She shrugged, “probably not, time sometimes has a weird way of protecting itself. The Doctor says she usually can’t remember conversations she’s had with her past selves. She usually seems surprised when she meets younger version of herself.”

“Makes sense,” said Yaz. She would never admit it but she was still struggling with the strangeness of talking with her future self about a pregnancy. She desperately wanted to know how much farther in her future this Yaz was. Her best guess was about ten years. Her face had gotten ever so slightly leaner, a bit like her mother’s was. There were the faintest traces of what would someday be lines at the edges of her eyes and mouth.

“So the Doctor and I, we...What I mean to ask is does everything keep working out between us and the Doctor?”

“It has so far. I mean it’s not always been easy. I left her once for a couple weeks after a really bad fight, I came back though and I’m glad I did.”

“Do we ever get married?”

“Mom thinks we should. Dad has just started referring to the Doctor as his daughter in law at some point. The Doctor and I though...I don’t know, we’re just kind of happy as we are. We’re lovers and mates and about to be mothers together. I don’t think I actually need vows or a ceremony to show what I already know we have between us.”

“She feel that way too?”

“We’ve talked about it. She’s been married and divorced before, she’s been married and widowed before too. I think she’s in no rush to marry again because she knows every beginning leads to an ending. It’s easier to pretend the present moment will just go on forever when all you think about is the present.”

“That sounds like her.”

“It’s her way and we love her for it.” she finished with a grimace when another contraction hit. The babies might be able to wait but she wasn’t sure her body could.

Beside her, Yaz suddenly stiffened. “Something’s moving in the shadows.”

Future Yaz curled her hands over her stomach, pressing her back against the couch, “It’s gotten in then.” She sounded more resigned than frightened. “Don’t try to move or do anything. It will use our own mistakes and lapses in judgement to hurt us.”

“What do we do?”

“Call your Doctor, tell her it is in here. Tell her to hurry up with the plan.” She gave another gasp, “also tell her I need to get to the medical bay.The babies can’t wait and I don’t want to ruin this couch. I know I didn’t give birth on it in my timeline.”

Yaz rapidly scrambled for her phone.

 

In the end the Doctor and Ryan finished creating the decoy device while Yaz and Graham helped future Yaz to the medical bay. Walking was getting harder for her but the TARDIS shortened the hallway at least.

“You helped deliver that baby on that medical ship didn’t you?” asked Yaz.

“More like provided emotional support as a birth doula.”

“But you saw how it was done right?”

“With a man. The nurse cut the baby out without any anesthesia or anything and then there were two umbilical cords. I’m pretty sure it works differently for twenty-first century women.”

“It does,” snapped future Yaz. “and no one is cutting these babies out of me unless they’re an actual surgeon.”

They made it to the medical bay and helped her up onto the medical bed. Yaz fetched herself a green scanner from one of the cabinets. Her older self held it over her stomach and it worked something like a sonogram, although there were a lot of other lights and symbols.

“It says their heart rates are ok and the first one is moving into the right position.” Her face was creased with almost grim determination. “I’m not supposed to push yet, that’s good. I don’t want them out in the word until it’s safe.”

As she spoke the device in her hand suddenly shorted out and caught fire. She flung it away from herself and Graham quickly beat out the flames with his coat.

“Oh gods I see it again,” gasped the younger Yaz. “It’s eyes are terrifying.” The Chronovre was crouching in a corner of the room.

It was at that moment that the doctor ran in with Ryan on her heels waving what looked like a flashing green and red bundle of Christmas tree lights.

“I finished the decoy. Have you seen the monster?”

“The corner,” gasped Yaz. “It’s looking at you.” She realized, with some embarrassment that she was trembling, suddenly half sick from fear. That wasn’t something that usually happened to her.

“I see it,” whispered the Doctor. She began to wave the device. “Come on you baby eating monster, follow me.”

She took a step backwards and promptly tripped. Ryan caught her before she or the beeping device hit the ground. He lost his own footing as soon he righted her, and went over backwards hitting his head with a painful thunk.

“Stay down Ryan, I’ve got this,” said the Doctor. She kept backing up. The chronovore moved forward, vanishing as soon as it skittered into the light, Yaz saw its outline again as it passed through a shadow near the door.

Yaz screwed her courage to the sticking place. “Graham stay with Ryan and me, I’m going to go help the Doctor.”

The look of minor panic in his eyes rather sugged he’d rather face a life stealing monster than a woman on the edge of giving birth who had no idea how to help. All the sam he nodded resolutely and went to help his dazed grandson up from the floor. Yaz left them to it and followed the Doctor. They hadn’t made it very far. The Doctor’s normally adept feet didn’t seem able to carry her. She stumbled every other step as the monster stalked after her in the flickering light of the hall. It had focused in on the Doctor, or at least the device she was carrying.

Yaz tried not to look at the thing as she stepped past it. “Let me carry the decoy.”

“No, it’s too dangerous.”

“You said it can’t kill me.”

“I said it can’t if it wants to eat your future self. I’m not sure how logically it’s thinking right now.”

“Just give it to me.” The moment she snatched the glowing device from the Doctor’s hands her own legs began to feel unsteady. She kept backing up anyway, making slow but steady progress to the console room. The TARDIS had made the hallway as short as she could.

Her legs went out form beneath her and she fell on her butt painfully. It took all of her focus to keep the glowing bundle from hitting the floor as well. Standing again made her bones ache. There were shadows where there had never had been shadows before and they were all full of glowing red eyes.

“Let me take it,” begged the Doctor.

“No, I need you to go pilot us to a supernova, you know how to do that.”

“I can’t leave you alone with this thing.”

“Our children are in danger! Go pilot the ship. I will get there as fast as I can.”

That was enough to galvanize the Doctor into motion. She darted down the hall and began to pull levers in the control room. Every step Yaz took was agony. Even breathing hurt.

Something deep and and primal kept her moving. A monster wanted to hurt her children. She might not have even conceived them yet, but they were hers. She’d seen the glow of ther daughters in her future self’s body. What did it matter if everything hurt, if every step was like walking barefoot on glass, if she stumbled as often as she moved? She would tear apart the universe itself before she let harm come to them.

The shadows deepened around her, forcing her to move in near blackness. Horrible, horrible red eyes looked into her own. The chronovore wanted her, it wanted everything she was, had or would be. It would steal her future and every scrap of life she had the potential to create, if she let it. She kept moving.

Distantly she heard the Doctor screaming her name.

“Yaz! You’re almost to the door. Grab the frame and throw it open.”

Through the darkness she saw the inside of that achingly familiar blue door. She tucked the decoy under her arm and used one hand to grasp the railing beside the door. With the other she flung the door open. Instantly air began to be sucked out of the TARDIS, just as it had the time they got rid of the Dalek. The Doctor must have lowered the shields.

She waved the decoy in the air and something horrible with too many limbs reached for it. She flung it as hard as she could into the brilliant light of the exploding star just outside the door. The monster followed.

“Go!” she screamed.

The Doctor slammed a button and the TARDIS jumped, open door and all.

Yaz slumped to the floor, utterly exhausted, “Is it gone?”

The Doctor closed the door and helped her to her feet, “I think so.”

She would have liked nothing more than to take a few moments to catch her breath. The sound of a woman’s screams tore them both to the core. They ran back to the infirmary.

Future Yaz was still on the examination table, pale and panting. Graham was holding her hand and looking worried. Ryan was sitting on a chair in the corner, holding an ice pack against what was likely to be a large lump on the back of his head.

“I think its started, like really started and it fucking hurts.”

“It’s alright. I’m here now and I know what to do. We’ve got this darling.” The Doctor shed her coat and crossed to the sink to begin to wash her hands. “Yaz, my brilliant Yaz. Climb up on the table and give yourself something to lean back against. Graham, keep letting her squeeze your hand. Ryan, if you feel steady enough on your feet, fetch things when I ask for them.”

Yaz scrambled up behind herself and future Yaz leaned back against her heavily. It felt utterly bizarre to be supporting her own trembling body.

The Doctor quickly gathered a few thing and moved to the side of her laboring mate, helping her tug off her shoes and pants.

“Do you actually have any idea what you’re doing?” asked Graham. “If you don’t we have to get her to a hospital.”

“I’ve done this before.”

“Given birth or delivered a baby? Isn’t this the first time you’ve been a woman?”

“Both, although I was a male omega at the time. Don’t worry. I’ve helped deliver a lot of babies. I even know how to do an emergency c-section if it comes to it.”

Yaz screamed again as another contraction took her. The moment she could breathe again, she began to almost bable.

“This isn’t how this is supposed to happen. We’re supposed to do this in a hospital on Givanchi. I’ve got a birth plan and an obstetrician who’s delivered hundreds of babies of mixed species.”

“I know darling. I know. I’m so sorry but there isn’t time to move you. The first baby is coming, she’s in the right position, just push ok?”

Yaz was crying from fear and pain and raw emotion. “ I wasn’t supposed to have to do this without you. Right now you, the you who’s my Doctor, is missing the birth of your daughters.”

The Doctor grabbed her other hand. “I’m here Yaz, my beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, Yaz. I’m here and my future self will remember this. You are absolutely not alone.”

Yaz’s face creased with pain as she fought down another scream. “I love you, you bloody impossible idiot.”

“I love you too,” she lay a hand against Yaz’s stomach again and both her hand and Yaz’s skin began to glow. “Now you need to push, our first daughter is ready to see the world.”

The younger Yaz was oddly relieved that she couldn’t see the actual birth. There were some things that were just a bit too strange, even for a time traveler. While she could handle holding herself during childbirth, that was the limit.

There was nothing particular beautiful or miraculous about the next few minutes. When people talk about the "miracle of childbirth," they are usually talking about the wonder of seeing a newborn baby, not the dangerous and painful process of getting it safely into the world.There was more screaming and the scent of sweat and blood. Her heart ached in her chest and she felt as if she couldn’t breath. She could feel the tensely coiled muscles in the shoulders of her future body as she pressed back against herself. She brushed damp hair off her own face.

The sound of her first daughter’s cry was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. She caught a glimpse of the Doctor wrapping up something small and pink in a blanket. She cut the cord with a pair of silver scissors before passing the wailing infant to the older Yaz. She murmured softly the whole time, a gentle litany of “welcome to the world dear one, oh you are so absolutely perfect, my brilliant wonderful daughter.”.

Looking over her own shoulder, Yaz she could see the tiny wrinkled face, the wide unfocused brown eyes. She looked too small, too fragile to be alive much less exposed to the cold air of the room. Her whole body was still glowing, warm and golden.

Her older self grimaced and held the infant tighter. “I think the next one isn’t going to wait.”

“Ryan take the baby,” said the Doctor.

“I don’t know how to hold one.”

“Just support her head and don’t drop her.”

Ryan took the newborn from her mother’s arms as carefully as he would have a faberge egg. He retreated with her to the safety of a chair in the corner of the room, cradling the small bundle close to himself. The baby stopped glowing in the human’s arms but kept making soft gurgling sounds.

The second baby came faster than the first. She didn’t make a sound at first and no one drew a breath until she made her first wavering cry.

“She’s so small, she’s smaller than the first,” Yaz’s voice was ragged with worry. “Is she alright?”

“She’s okay. She’s breathing just fine and I can feel her heatbreat. She’s just little.” The Doctor passed the glowing newborn to her mother.  

She cradled her. “She’s so beautiful. She’s got such big eyes, just like you.”

“She does, I think they may even be green.”

The next half hour was a bit less cinematic. Yaz still had to deliver the placenta and then get cleaned up and tucked back onto clean sheets. She handed off the second baby to Graham while the Doctor and her younger self helped her. By the time she managed to nurse one infant and then the other she was beyond exhausted. She looked around the medical bay wearily, cradling one infant while the Doctor held the other. “There isn’t even a crib in here. Where do we put them?”

“Give her to your younger self for now. If it comes to it we can put somep blankets in boxes but I’m going to see if I can find your own TARDIS and Doctor.”

“Alright.” she was already starting to drift off.

Very gently Yaz eased the smaller infant out of her older self’s arms. She felt so incredibly slight in her arms. Unlike when Ryan or Graham took one of the babies, the infant girl kept glowing in the young woman’s arms. Yaz kissed the top of her head breathing in the strange, almost indescribable scent of a newborn.

“How long will they keep glowing?” she asked the Doctor.

“The first couple weeks or so, at least I think they will. My son did when Koschei or I held him. I had no idea that baby Time Lords did that until he was born. They don’t when they’re loomed.”

Yaz leaned forward to kiss her cheek, “Go find your olders self darling, she’s got to be sick with fear and worry.”

The Doctor handed off her firstborn to Ryan, who’d become slightly more confident about the whole holding infants business. She left the room, although not without looking back over her shoulder. Graham departed as well with a promise to return with snacks and a thermos of tea.

Wearily Yaz sunk down into the chair beside her friend. She rested her head on his shoulder as she adjusted the glowing bundle in her arms.

“So that happened.”

“Yup.”

They sat for a bit in peaceful silence and until Ryan began to laugh. “Damn Yaz, you really never do stop being such an overachiever do you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t even settle for having just one magic glowing alien baby, you have two.” He found this so hysterical that he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud and waking the sleeping infants and their mother.

In spite of herself, Yaz started to giggle. It felt good.  It had been a very long and very odd day.

She had just regained the ability to breath when the door to the infirmary swung open and the Doctor rushed in, her worn and patched coat flying. Yaz knew almost instantly that this wasn’t her Doctor, even if her face was identical.

For one thing, her Doctor’s still relatively unmarked coat was still on the counter, for another this Doctor was haggard with fear and worry. She rushed to the older Yaz’s side, oblivious to all else.

“Yaz, my darling, are you alright. Are the babies alright. Where are the babies?”

The new mother blinked at her a bit too exhausted and freshly woken up to answer.

“She’s fine and your daughters are here.” said Yaz.

The Doctor's eyes got wide and she looked towards the newborns, clearly torn between the need to stay at her mate’s side and go to her daughters. Yaz and Ryan brought them to her. Almost frantically she reached for the older twin while kissing the head of the other. She said something to both of them that didn’t sound exactly like language but reminded Yaz of the way the Doctor’s true name sounded. Both babies glowed and the one in Yaz’s arms began to wriggle.

“Give her here, she’s probably hungry again” said the older Yaz. Almost hesitantly, her younger self did. Something deep and frantic inside of her didn’t want to let go of the baby.

She felt a hand on her back. “Come on darling, let’s give them a bit of privacy.”

She didn’t know exactly why it hurt to step away from the small family but it did. She followed her own Doctor out of the room. When she looked back she saw the future Doctor sitting on the edge of the bed, hugging her future self and one daughter while holding the other. She’d never known her heart could ache so much.

A few hours later she felt that ache grow even deeper as she watched her future self and Doctor carry her daughters into a TARDIS identical to her own. She held it together until she got back to the room she now shared with her Doctor.

She told herself she was just crying because she was tired. A few minutes later the Doctor found her curled up on the bed pulled her into her arms.

“I’ve got you my love.”

“I don’t even know why I’m so sad.”

“Because you just held our newborn daughters and now they’re ten years in the future.”

“I shouldn’t be crying. They’re safe and I’ll see them again.”

“There aren’t any rules about crying Yaz. If you need to feel sad for a bit, then feel sad.”

“How can I miss children that aren’t even born yet?”

“Time travel is a funny thing.”

She sat up enough to see her lover’s face. “Is it like this for you all the time, living backwards and sideways? Meeting half the people you love out of order?”

“A bit,” she had one of the kindest smiles that Yaz had ever seen. “I wish I could say you get used to it, except it’s all I’ve ever known, so it’s just my normal.”

Yaz traced the side of her face with a finger. “You are closer to my heart than any woman I have ever loved known and yet somehow also the most baffling.”

“What is life or love without a bit of mystery?”

“Rather dull I suppose. Just so you know though, I do intend to eventually figure you out.”

The Doctor pulled her closer. “Let me know when you do, I’ve been trying for thirteen lives.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too darling.”

They drifted off to sleep safe and warm within the familiar walls of the Doctor’s TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm actually really curious who's still following this series at this point. I know I've jumped around a lot between the very explicit a/b/o fics that focus on the Doctor and Yaz's sexual adventures and then the non explicit plot lines that follow the lives of the Doctor's daughters. I've been wondering if the sex fics are off putting to those reading for the time babies plotline, if the babies plot line is dull for readers who have come for the explicit fics, or if most readers are enjoying both. Anyway, if you have an opinion, I would love to know what parts of the series you are enjoying, what parts you are not, and if there are any aspects of the story you would like to see more or less of.


End file.
